I Feel Pretty
by Fancy Face
Summary: Duo helps Heero with his anger problems.


Author's Notes: Yes, this is somewhat based on the movie "Anger Management" starring Adam Sandler and Jack Nickolson. It's based on that scene where the two are in the car and Jack's character demands Adam's character to sing: "I Feel Pretty". I thought it would be funny to see Duo helping Heero with his anger problem by singing the same song. Plus, I love "West Side Story" and the songs from there. What could be better then combining the pilots and musicals? LOL! Now, this isn't a yaoi fic and it's just a one shot. No more chapters will follow this one. Oh, and some OCCness. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Beta By: Showndra Ridge  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own a single thing.  
  
I Feel Pretty: By: Fancy Face  
  
CRASH!  
  
The sound of something crashing and breaking caused the other Gundam pilots to rush in and check on Heero Yuy. When they reached him they saw him standing a few feet away from a pile of broken machinery. It looked like his laptop.  
  
"What happened Heero?" Quatre asked him.  
  
"It ticked me off so I threw it against the wall." answered Heero, glaring at the broken pieces on the floor.  
  
"There's no reason why you should have done that." Wufei said. "You could have gone to Quatre to see if he could have fixed it."  
  
Quatre nodded in agreement to the Dragon's statement. "However, I could probably fix it back up for you."  
  
"No, that machine needed die." Heero replied still glaring at the computer.  
  
Quatre went towards the pieces on the floor. He was about to reach for them when Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it at the blonde. "Don't touch it."  
  
Trowa went to Quatre and gently pulled him away from the pieces. While all this was happening the God of Death was laughing. Heero turned his gun from Quatre to Duo. "What the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing... Nothing..." Duo answered between laughed. He stopped and turned back to the other pilots. "I got this covered guys."  
  
"It's your funeral Maxwell." said Wufei, and with that the others left.  
  
When they were gone, Duo went to Heero. "Okay put the gun down." Duo said as he went to put his hand on the gun.  
  
Heero didn't move it from his target. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now."  
  
"Hey, I'm here to help you man." Duo said. "Why did you throw your computer against the wall?"  
  
"It wouldn't cooperate with me." answered Heero putting the gun aside. "First it froze, and then I got attacked by the blew screen of death one too many times and that pissed me off."  
  
"Well, it seems to me that you need a little bit of anger management." Duo told him.  
  
"Anger management?!" Heero asked. "I do not!" Heero yelled as he pulled out his gun again.  
  
"Oh yeah... you do." said Duo eyeing the gun. "See what I mean? The smallest thing gets you worked up."  
  
"And what do you suggest I do about?" Heero asked, still aiming the gun at the braided baka before him.  
  
"I thought you never ask." replied Duo as he pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. He handed it to Heero.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Heero still held the gun, but with his free hand he took the paper. He looked down at it. There were lyrics writing on it. It was a song called: "I Feel Pretty" and there was a note on the bottom saying it was from a musical called: "West Side Story". Heero looked back at Duo and asked: "Care to explain?"  
  
"Sure." answered Duo with a grin. "I use to throw fits every now and then when I was with Hilde, and she handed me this. She loved musicals and this song really makes you feel good inside."  
  
"But this song is about girls." Heero pointed out.  
  
"I know but still. You'll understand when you sing it." said Duo.  
  
"I'm not singing this." Heero stated.  
  
"Come on. Give a try." pleaded Duo. "It works. Honest."  
  
"You're a dumbass you know this right?"  
  
"Come on. Sing along..."  
  
Before Heero could do anything, Duo started to hum the tune of the song, and pretty soon he started to sing. He opened up with the first verse:  
  
"I feel pretty  
  
Oh, so pretty  
  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
  
And I pity  
  
Any girl who isn't me tonight..."  
  
Duo stopped for a minute, and Heero still wouldn't sing along. "Come on Heero I don't hear you." Duo then continued his singing:  
  
"I feel charming  
  
Oh so charming  
  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
  
And so pretty  
  
That I hardly can believe I'm real..."  
  
Heero still wasn't singing along, so this time, Duo decided to make it a little more interesting. Duo grabbed Heero and he danced with the other pilot until they reached a mirror that was on the wall. Much to Heero terror, Duo still sang with all his heart:  
  
"See the pretty girl in that mirror there  
  
Who can that attractive girl be  
  
Such a pretty face  
  
Such a pretty dress  
  
Such a pretty smile  
  
Such a pretty me..."  
  
Duo stopped once again and he turned to Heero and Duo had a huge grin on his face. "See, it's all ready making me feel great and I wasn't pissed off to begin with." Duo could still that Heero wasn't enjoying this. "You can't tell me you can't feel a little better."  
  
"I'm getting sicker by the minute."  
  
"Your loss."  
  
"I feel stunning  
  
And entrancing  
  
Feel like running and dancing for joy  
  
For I'm loved  
  
By a pretty wonderful boy..."  
  
Heero's un-cooperation was starting to get at Duo. He stopped singing, and he said to Heero: "After I sing this part I want you to join in."  
  
"Or what? I haven't so far."  
  
Duo quickly grabbed the gun from Heero's grip and aimed it at him. "I won't stop until you join in." Duo cleared his throat and began again:  
  
"She thinks she's in love  
  
She thinks she's in Spain  
  
She isn't in love  
  
She's merely insane  
  
It must be the heat  
  
Or some rare disease  
  
Or too much to eat  
  
Or maybe it's fleas  
  
Keep away from her  
  
Send for Chino  
  
This is not the  
  
Maria we know  
  
Modest and pure  
  
Polite and refined  
  
Well-bred and mature  
  
And out of her mind..."  
  
"Sing damnit." Duo said still aiming the gun at him.  
  
Heero sighed. "Well, if you can't beat them join them." Heero finally joined in.  
  
"I feel pretty Oh so pretty  
  
That the city should give me its key  
  
A committee  
  
Should be organized to honor me..."  
  
"See there you go." Duo replied as he started wave the gun around like it was a wand. He continued to watch and listen to Heero. He started to notice that he was starting to feel a little better.  
  
"Have you met my good friend Maria  
  
The craziest girl on the block  
  
You'll know her the minute you see her  
  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock..."  
  
Duo helped Heero in singing. He took over the "La la la la" along with the "Which? One? Where? Whom" part while Heero took over the rest.  
  
Duo: "La la la la . . . "  
  
Heero: "I feel dizzy I feel sunny  
  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine  
  
And so pretty  
  
Miss America can just resign..."  
  
Duo: "La la la la . . . "  
  
Heero: "See the pretty girl in that mirror there?"  
  
Duo:  
  
"What mirror where?"  
  
Heero: "Who can that attractive girl be?"  
  
Duo: "Which? What? Where? Whom?"  
  
Heero stopped for a minute and then noticed that after Duo had finished he started dancing around the room. He was twirling and he almost looked a bird or a butterfly. Heero continued to sing and did something that Duo would have never excepted. Heero joined him in dancing.  
  
Heero: "Such a pretty face  
  
Such a pretty dress  
  
Such a pretty smile  
  
Such a pretty me..."  
  
Duo: "Such a pretty me..."  
  
On the finale course Duo stopped twirling and dancing by himself and grabbed Heero's hands and without any hesitation Heero joined Duo once again. The two pilots sang and danced in unison.  
  
"I feel stunning  
  
And entrancing  
  
Feel like running and dancing for joy  
  
For I'm loved  
  
By a pretty wonderful boy..."  
  
When the song was finished, the two boys parted, and started laughing. When the laughter stopped, the two were breathing heavily because of the singing and dancing. Duo asked Heero: "How do you feel now?"  
  
"I feel pretty." Heero answered and the two laughed again.  
  
Heero thought of what just happened and suddenly stopped laughing. Duo was still laughing but stopped when Heero took his gun back and aimed it at the other pilot and said: "You tell anyone what happened here and I will shoot you."  
  
"My lips are sealed." Duo told him. He then sighed. "Well, my work here is done. Until our next session."  
  
Heero watched as Duo started to leave but he was stopped when Heero asked: "More sessions?"  
  
Duo turned back around: "Yeah, you can't heal anger over night you know." with that said, Duo left the room humming: "I Feel Pretty."  
  
Heero couldn't believe it. Not only did he just have to humiliate himself but the scary thing was that it did make him feel better. However, he knew that if he was going to attend another session with Duo, it would be nothing but a living Hell.  
  
End  
  
[Song: I Feel Pretty, From: The Musical: "West Side Story"] 


End file.
